


why don't we break the rules already?

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain Squad shenanigans, Food Fight, Implied Relationships, M/M, Special Off Scene Participation of one Oikawa Tooru, well more like icing fight but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?"-----In which there is an icing fight. General chaos and flirting (intentional or otherwise) ensues.





	why don't we break the rules already?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169405613938/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Some Nights by Fun.
> 
> Line: "This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?"
> 
> Inspired by the line, not exactly by the song. Still, enjoy!
> 
> \-----
> 
> I included both ships, since I have no self-control. Although, this has also become a captain squad sort of fic and not just a ship-centered one. I guess? Idk. 
> 
> Yeah, and I really don’t know the layout of dormitories since I’ve never lived in one, but I’m really grateful for Ari, Eri, and Audi, for providing helpful information regarding dorms. Even then, some creative liberty was exercised. Thank you!! and please enjoy! :)

Moniwa and Kita share a worried look, before they both slowly look at Daichi. Specifically, at the steadily bulging vein on his forehead, which has been throbbing for a good few minutes now. Daichi’s eyes is still trained on the book laid out on the table in front of him, but the two are sure that his focus is anywhere but. After all, their concentration had long been shot.

The ruckus happening at the communal kitchen area is the one to blame.

They all stay at the same dormitory, but on different floors. Moniwa stays on the third while Kita on the fourth, but they’re currently in Daichi’s room, having a study session for a class they all share.

Daichi is one of the lucky few who got to room on the first floor and not be unnecessarily exhausted by going up and down the flight of stairs. He also rooms alone and although the space is quite smaller than what he’s used to, it’s still spacious enough to have a friend or two over. Aside from that, he has an added perk of being near the mess hall (which translates to being near the kitchen area) and the common room.

Overall, Daichi loves his room. It’s a home away from home.

What he doesn’t like, at the moment, is how the noise from the dining area is being heard, even inside his room. They’re on the other side of the lobby, for kami’s sake. And granted that it isn’t a large lobby to begin with, more like a wide, forked hallway that branches out to the three main places on the first floor, it isn’t this loud, to the point of being distracting.

The two jump in surprise when Daichi slammed his hands on the top of his book, face smooth, but jaws hard and eyes glazed over.

“I have had enough…” he murmured as he stands. Moniwa swallows in fear, but scrabbles to do the same, while Kita stands up more calmly. They put their shoes on and follow Daichi as he stomps to the mess hall.

Outside the room, the noise is considerably louder, the nearer they get, the heavier Daichi’s steps get. They all stop before the threshold, sounds of laughter and screaming coming from the other side made Moniwa hesitate. For Daichi, it only fueled his anger more.

Just what the hell is happening in there?

Daichi push the double doors open and immediately sees a paper plate with suspicious white element, midflight, making a beautiful arch stopping when it hits it intended target. Whatever happening stops when the people realized the door has been opened, and everyone was looking at its direction.

The three stand, dumbstruck at the state of the mess hall that is taking the _mess_ quite literally at the moment.

Daichi gapes for a few seconds before he remembers himself and closes his mouth with a snap, his glare returning.

“Hey, Sawamura!” Bokuto shouts from the other side of the room, a paper plate sticking to his shirt. It didn’t fall off even with all the hyperactive two-armed wave he’s giving Daichi.

Daichi only scowls, not affected by Bokuto’s excitement.

“Came to join the fun?” Daichi slowly turns his head a little to the side at Kuroo who’s walking towards their group. He stops in front of Daichi and gives Moniwa and Kita a brief nod, before he looks at Daichi. He’s smirking, but a streak of icing on his left cheekbone up to his left ear dampens the annoying effect it usually has.

“Kuroo,” Daichi looks down at the paper plate he’s holding wearily, before meeting Kuroo’s eyes again. “We didn’t. But whatever the hell is happening here, can you please keep it down? Some of us are trying to study.”

“Oh?” Daichi’s eye twitch when the other’s smirk just got wider.

Kuroo turns to look at the others, as if studying them. Daichi does the same and finds himself surprised when he sees Daishou, Echigo, and Nakashima to name a few, all in varying states of being covered with icing.

“I don’t think I can grant you this particular request, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, shrugging as if he can’t do anything about it. Which is a terrible lie, because he’s the RA, for god’s sake. He’s not supposed to be in here. Hell, he’s not supposed to allow something like this to happen in the first place. “We need more players though, and you three are more than welcome to join.”

Daichi grits his teeth. “No, thank you.” He turns around and starts to stomp back to his room, when something sticky hits him at the back of his head with a comical sounding _splat._

Moniwa’s gasp is loud enough to be heard by all of them.

Kuroo immediately looks back at Bokuto and is about to scold him, when he jumps at the deep sinister laugh that broke the silence.

Daichi turns around slowly, while getting the offending paper plate off from the back of his head. He regarded the occupants of the room with glazed eyes and everyone felt shivers run up their spine because of fear.

“Who threw this?” He asks, stepping inside the mess hall like a veteran predator. Everyone on the room steps back.

“I said, who threw this?”

“I’m so sorry, Sawamura!” Bokuto starts to wail, holding his head with both hands. “I was aiming for Kuroo! Really, I was!! I didn’t mean to hit you! I’M SORRY!!! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANNA DIE YET!”

Daichi crumples the paper plate in his hands as he continues to stalk towards Bokuto.

Bokuto gulps. “Sawamura…”

A muffled snicker that wasn’t muffled enough stops Daichi in his tracks. He turns his head back to Kuroo’s direction, where the latter is unable to hold his laughter back and flat out cackles, even going as far as pointing at Daichi, particularly, the back of his head. Because of this, he doesn’t notice Daichi walk towards him and only does so when he’s already standing in front of him.

He doesn’t get a chance to speak, when Daichi, in a fit of retaliation, tips the paper plate Kuroo’s holding, making him splatter the icing onto his own face, shocking everyone in the room. The action startles Kuroo so much that he falls back on his behind.

Moniwa squawks out Daichi’s name. Bokuto and Daishou didn’t bother holding back their laughter, and some soon followed after them.

Feeling the sting of betrayal, he immediately takes the plate off and wipes the icing away from his eyes to glare at Daichi, but it soon dissipates because a smile is starting to stretch across his face, before it blooms to a full blown laughter.

Kuroo’s sure his face is red, but he doesn’t know if it’s because of embarrassment or because he just made Daichi laugh. God, he’s more whipped than a cream.

He wipes the icing off his lips. “That’s cheating, Sawamura.” When he’s sure that Daichi is looking at him again, he puts his finger inside his mouth and licks off the icing in what he hopes is a seductive kind of way. It probably isn’t, what with the icing covering his face, but it was worth a shot. “But I love it when you play dirty.” He finishes with a wink.

It’s completely ridiculous in the eyes of everyone else, but he achieved the effect he wants as it makes Daichi blush.

Kuroo stands up and looms over Daichi, immensely grateful for the height difference and enjoying his momentary stillness, before he surprises him, when he quickly smeared some icing on Daichi’s face as payback.

“Catch me if you can, Sawamura.”

Moniwa followed by Kita, go to where Daichi is just standing after Kuroo’s declaration of challenge.

“This is it boys… this is war.”

“Are you sure, Sawamura?” Moniwa doesn’t get a reply, so he looks at Kita for support instead. Kita just studies Daichi, then sighs, before he moves to the closest table, picking up a paper plate with fresh icing. He holds it for a moment, as he scans the room, then throws it to an unsuspecting target.

“What are we waiting for?” The question is directed to his two companions, but his words also spurred the others to resume their throwing.

Moniwa looks helplessly at Daichi as he joins Kita and picks up two ammunitions of his own, then starts engaging Kuroo in a personal battle. Kita on the other hand, just haphazardly throws out the icing, hitting his targets with scary precision. Everyone else are too focused on each other, that even though Moniwa is out clear in the open, and could easily be targeted, no one seems to pay him any mind.

He supposes that he could escape, he’s near the door anyway, but he doesn’t want to leave Daichi and Kita alone. And he doesn’t want to be alone as well, so instead, he looks around the room and tries to find a relatively safe place to hide or not be targeted. He notice a table, turned on its side near the wall, almost at the other side of the room and gets a flash of inspiration.

He sticks himself to the wall then moves along it quickly. Moniwa is reminded by those people he’d seen from actions movies, those who walk along the edge of a building to escape something, and thought that the situation he’s in isn’t entirely different.

By some divine providence, he gets to the table unnoticed. He easily sees someone in there already, taking refuge.

Ushijima is sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, looking unperturbed as ever. Though he tensed when he registered someone else’s presence. He instantly relaxes when he looks up and realize that Moniwa isn’t holding any icing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, Ushijima-san. I just thought I could hide here…” Moniwa trails off distractingly, taking a whole sweep of the room just to see the state of disarray it’s in and looking for other place he could hide. They still haven’t noticed him, but someone’s bound to, if he doesn’t find cover soon.

“You can hide here.” Moniwa glances down at him.

“Are you sure?”

Ushijima shrugs. “I don’t mind. I could use some company.” He scoots over, opening the space near Moniwa.

Moniwa doesn’t think twice about crouching down and stepping over the leg, minding his head so it doesn’t bump on the leg overhead, and soon, he’s sitting crossed-leg beside Ushijima.

“Thank you,” he says breathlessly, slumping against the wall in relief. They’re completely covered in front, but it does have a wide space at the top. He hopes that they don’t get hit by stray icing. Because that would be really ironic, not to mention unlucky.

“I think we’re going to be here for a while.” He turns to look at Ushijima but finds the other’s hand close to his face.

“Hold on,” Ushijima rubs his thumb across Moniwa’s cheek. He removes it and holds it up in front of Moniwa, a smudge of icing on his thumb.

“Ah, thank you.” Moniwa pats on his cheek. He can already feel his face get warm, but his head almost exploded when instead of wiping the icing across his clothes, Ushijima licks it off his thumb, then shrugs as if it’s not a big deal.

Moniwa’s torn between wanting them to run out of icing soon and hoping they’ll use leftovers to keep the game going.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Off Scene: Oikawa arrives and slips on the icing.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I now have a headcanon that Ushijima is an unintentional flirt. That is all. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments will be very appreciated. :D


End file.
